Moi, Draco, Dix sept ans, Dieu du Sexe
by Shikamaru27
Summary: Je peux tous les avoir, même les professeurs. Ma devise ? Tous les âges. Toutes les maisons. Tous les sexes. Sauf un. Il faut toujours que Monsieur fasse l’exception.  OS HPDM.


**Moi, Draco, Dix-sept ans, Dieu du Sexe.**

Tout le monde des sorciers envie les Malfoys. Ce n'est pas narcissique de ma part, je le sais.

Les Malfoys, c'est la beauté, la richesse, le luxe, la luxure et tant d'autres plaisirs.

Malgré tout ça, mon enfance a été un grand moment de solitude.

J'essaie de combler ce vide. Alors la moitié de Poudlard est déjà passée entre mes bras.

On me dit Dieu du sexe. Je m'en accommode bien.

Je peux tous les avoir, même les professeurs. Ma devise ?

Tous les âges. Toutes les maisons. Tous les sexes.

Sauf un.

Il faut toujours que Monsieur fasse l'exception.

J'ai eu ses deux amis. Juste pour l'emmerder. Pour lui montrer jusqu'où s'étend mon pouvoir de séduction, vous voyez ?

La belette c'était médiocre. Miss Je Sais Tout, un peu mieux. Enfin cela ne volait pas bien haut.

Avoir le Survivant dans mon lit, c'est la seule chose qui m'anime. Le fil qui me retient de la chute.

……………………………**..…..**

Il m'exaspère. J'aimerais qu'il arrête de jouer les vierges effarouchées avec moi.

J'ai mené ma petite enquête auprès de mes amants, bon nombre d'entre eux a déjà couché avec Potter. Et puis il sait que je la sais. Alors pourquoi continue-t-il cette comédie ?

Bien sûr, si je veux tant Potter dans mon lit, il y a plusieurs raisons.

Parce que, bien que je ne pense pas que Mcgonagall voudrait un jour de moi, cela ne me frustre pas des masses. Par contre, le Survivant … Je dois vous avouer que ça me fruste _beaucoup_.

Pour tout vous dire il a énormément changé.

Depuis qu'il ne vit plus chez son oncle, il a dit adieu à ses lunettes en cul de bouteille, adieu aux sacs poubelles qui lui tenaient lieu de vêtements. Monsieur collectionne les chemises et les pantalons moulants. Moulants dans le genre _très_ moulant. Pour vous dire, il commence même à comprendre le sens du mot _peigne_.

Tout ça pour en venir au fait que Potter est foutrement excitant. Et que je pèse _vraiment_ mes mots.

Alors il me faut un plan d'attaque. Pour cela je doit remercier le ciel d'être un Malfoy. Les manigances, ça me connaît.

Bientôt, Potter sera passé dans mes bras et je pourrais enfin tourner la page. Mais il me faudra néanmoins un nouveau but.

Bon, mise a part Mcgo …

……………………………**..…..**

Il m'obsède. Il faut que je le connaisse par cœur avant de pouvoir songer à élaborer mon plan. Je suis toujours derrière lui. Depuis maintenant deux semaines.

Le matin il prend du chocolat chaud, il y rajoute du sucre. Comme si c'était pas assez sucré le chocolat. Il prend des tartines de beurre accompagné de confiture de melon. Ne vous inquiétez pas, moi aussi j'ai appris que cela existait en le voyant faire ce matin. Un petit jus d'abricot à l'occasion. Il fini ses devoir, les éclabousse ainsi de gras et se précipite en cours.

Il ne m'a pas l'air du matin. Il tire toujours une tronche d'enterrement et ne parle à personne. Même pas à son petit ami.

Avais-je oublier ce léger détail ? Oui, depuis maintenant trois putains de jours, Monsieur file le parfait petit amour avec un Serdaigle. Même pas envie de connaître son nom tien. Il fait du Quidditch. Et, oui, même si ça m'écorche la langue de l'avouer, il est magnifique. Ils sont parfaits ensembles. Les rares fois où je les ai surpris à se peloter au détour d'un couloir, j'ai du passer par les toilettes. Et non, putain, c'était pas pour vomir. Loin de ça si vous voulez que je vous dise.

Je suis sûr qu'ils se sont promis la fidélité. L'exclusivité. Le partage, c'est pourtant pas une valeur de Gryffondors ?

Sur le coup, je crois que me damnerais pour passer un nuit avec les deux. Merde, _espoir ne fait pas parti du vocabulaire des Malfoy_. A recopier cent fois s'il le faut. Les consonnes en rouge et les voyelles en vert.

Des fois j'ai un peu peur de devenir fou. _Il_ me rend fou. Je le vois partout. J'entends parler de lui partout. Dans les couloirs, en cours , dans les livres, même dans mon esprit je crois.

Et, en jetant un regard par le fenêtre, que vois-je ? _The_ couple, au bord du lac, main dans la main. C'est-t-y pas mignon tout ça ?

Guimauve à souhait. Rien que d'imaginer la main de Potter dans la mienne je retourne au toilettes. Pas de contresens, j'y retourne pour vomir cette fois ci. La main de Potter serait bien plus utile autre part …

……………………………**..…..**

J'ai besoin d'une douche froide, immédiatement.

C'est incroyable d'être aussi peu discret ! C'est vrai, à quatre heure du matin il n'y a pas grand monde pour se balader dans les cachots mais quand même !

Ils auraient pu penser à moi, merde ! On les entendait au bout du couloir. Et moi, je ne suis qu'un homme. Je le connais le sort pour rendre les portes invisibles de l'extérieur et non de l'intérieur.

Et, Salazar, je peux vous dire qu'ils prenaient leur pied. D'ailleurs Potter est au dessus. Ca me désole. Il est hors de question qu'il soit sur moi !

Je le méprise et le maîtrise, depuis notre première rencontre. Bon, disons que ça a vraiment commencé la troisième fois qu'on s'est vu quoi. Tout ça pour vous dire que Potter au dessus de moi, merci bien quoi.

……………………………**..…..**

Je pense que vous l'avez compris, je ne suis qu'un homme. De plus un homme atrocement frustré, sexuellement parlant.

Bien sûr, mes pieds m'ont gentiment amené jusqu'aux cachots ces dernières nuits. Je dis bien mes pieds, jamais mon esprit aurait accepté cela.

Hier c'etait la quatrième fois que je les voyais faire ce que fait tout couple de notre âge. Je suis doublement frustré. Et je me sens très pervers de faire cela, je dois bien l'avouer.

Mais, _putain_, je le regrette absolument pas. Je n'ai même pas de mots pour décrite ces scènes auxquelles j'assiste. C'est … Plus que magnifique .

J'ai beaucoup de mal à rester zen durant les cours de Rogue. Parce que, comble du hasard, ils font cela sur _ma_ table. Chaque soir. Ou chaque matin, ça dépend du point de vue. Bon, tout ça pour dire qu'ils sont réglés comme des métronomes. Chaque jour, même heure, même endroit, exactement. Vous imaginez, l'idée même de faire leurs choses sur un autre bureau que le mien ne leur effleure même pas l'esprit je suppose.

Foutu Gryffondor. Et puis foutu Serdaigle aussi.

Et puis cette impression aussi. Potter m'a regardé d'un air rieur pendant tout le cours ce matin. Quelque fois même voilé d'un léger air lubrique. On va laisser ça au stade de l'impression. Je me suis résigné, après quatre années d'essai, je crois que je ne pourrai jamais saisir toutes les subtilités de l'esprit Gryffondorien.

Il est quatre heure moins dix, du matin je précise. C'est fou, je sens mes pieds m'entraîner. Je me demande bien jusqu'où il me porterons …

Saisissez l'ironie de ma pensée s'il vous plait .

……………………………**..…..**

Je suis encore sur le cul là. Et c'est pas peu dire. Résumons la situation.

Je suis, à mon habitude - même si ça me désole que cela devienne une habitude, entendez le bien - posté devant cette fichue salle de potion. Bon, je prends mon pied - satané pied - nettement moins qu'eux apparemment, mais je le prends tout de même. Lorsque – fort subitement - Potter se tourne vers moi, enfin vers la porte. Avec un regard de supériorité je crois. Voir un peu pervers. Je ne m'étend pas sur la question, Il me propose de les rejoindre.

Coup d'œil à droite, à gauche. C'est bien à moi qu'il parle. Il se fout de ma gueule là je crois.

Je les rejoins donc. Juste pour le faire chier, entendez le bien. Il croyait que je ne viendrais pas, j'en suis persuadé. C'est donc uniquement pour cela que je suis rentré. _Uniquement_ pour cela.

Je ne prendrai pas la peine de vous conter la suite, c'est déjà assez dur comma ça pour moi. Et en effet c'était très, très dur. Métaphore vaseuse, je le concède. Je vous laisse donc le soin d'imaginer ce qui s'est passé.

C'est incroyable, on me dit dieu du sexe mais je n'avais jamais fait ça a trois. Jamais trois homme en tous cas. Et c'était un énorme vide dans mon palmarès. Salazar, que c'était bon. Je ne m'en remettrai pas je crois.

C'est pas tout mais il est six heures. Salazar merci, nous sommes samedi. J'envisage ma non-présence au petit déjeuner. Voire au déjeuner tout court.

Entre nous, tous mes respects à nos deux tourtereaux. Ils font ça tous les soirs depuis plus d'une semaine, et ils tiennent encore debout ! Je vais finir par penser qu'on ne l'appelle pas le Survivant pour rien celui là…

……………………………**..…..**

Réveil, treize heure. J'ai toujours pensé que le chiffre treize portait malheur. La journée commence mal. Enfin disons que l'après-midi commence mal.

Après un rapide détour par les cuisines – les elfes m'abhorrent, c'est fou, mais pas si étonnant lorsqu'on sait qu'une bonne moitié d'entre eux était avant au manoir Malfoy, enfin bref – je vais travailler à la bibliothèque.

Je persiste dans mon idée que le monde entier est contre moi aujourd'hui. Au détours d'un couloir des plus désert, je tombe sur Potter et son Serdaigle.

Sûrement plus son Serdaigle d'ailleurs, car il vient de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. J'ai certes passer un trèèès bon moment avec eux, je n'irai pas jusqu'à me mêler de leur couple. Je parviens a la bibliothèque après un rapide demi-tour stratégique.

Je remercie Salazar – je devrait arrêter de jurer moi – la pièce, temple de silence, est déserte. Je me plonge dans mon devoir de Potion, et prédis une mort dans d'atroces souffrances à quiconque viendra me déranger.

« Heu, Malfoy ? »

J'hésite entre l'écartèlement ou la décapitation.

« Malfoy ? »

Je daigne me retourner, sainte horreur, ce n'est autre que _le_ Serdaigle. C'est pas mon genre d'être gêné. Mais alors pas du tout. Mais quelques images de cette nuit me viennent à l'esprit et là, j'ai du mal à m'en persuader.

« Lui même .»

« Je pourrais te parler ? »

Ce qu'il a à me dire a intérêt à être très intéressant. Voire vital. Et très bref.

« Mais vas-y, je t'en pris … »

« Eh bien voilà, c'est un sujet un peu délicat … Tu vois, ce n'était pas la première fois pour Harry et moi hier .»

Ca je ne le sais que trop bien mon gars … Si c'est pour ça que tu m'a dérangé j'attelle les chevaux directement pour l'écartèlement.

« Par contre c'était bel et bien la dernière. Tu vois, lorsque Harry gémis, c'est ton nom qu'il prononce. Même quand tu n'es pas là. Je ne suis pas très jaloux en général, mais il y a des limites. Et depuis hier soir il semble ailleurs. Alors je l'ai largué tout à l'heure, la voie est libre pour toi … »

Là, j'ai complètement oublié les chevaux.

Salazar … Je ne sais même pas quoi en penser. Ca devrait ne pas m'atteindre du tout. Ne vous méprenez pas, ça ne m'atteint _pas du tout_.

Mais tout de même… Même si j'ai du mal à l'avouer, hier c'était magique. J'ai joui comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. Les mains d'Harry, je veux dire de Potter sur mon corps, ses gémissements, mes halètements …

Si c'était à refaire, ce serai plutôt deux fois qu'une !

……………………………**..…..**

Trois mois plus tard … 

……………………………**..…..**

Reprenons l'histoire … Ca fait trois mois que je couche avec Potter. Enfin, ça fait trois moi que je suis avec Harry, peut être. Je ne sais plus trop. Où je suis, où je vais. Où _nous_ allons …

Tout se passait très bien. Implicitement, nous nous étions exigé la fidélité. Je n'ai pas touché d'autres corps que le sien depuis. Et lui non plus je pense.

Je vois Potter tous les soirs. Peu de personnes sont au courant. Ses deux Gryffondors et Blaise.

Cela doit faire deux mois que notre relation a vraiment changé. Au début c'était uniquement pour le sexe. Mais petit à petit, Potter est resté dormir avec moi le soir. Nous avons commencé a faire nos devoirs ensembles. A discuter autour d'un Firewhisky.

Il a commencé a m'appeler par mon prénom. Puis moi par le sien.

Franchement, on rigole bien ensembles. Potter est vraiment sympathique. Et puis il est pas si con que ce que je pensais. Eh, il est un peu con quand même hein.

En fait j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ce que l'on devient. Maintenant, j'ai beau essayer de m'imaginer ma vie sans lui, je n'y arrive pas. Il fait part entière de moi. J'ai peur qu'il m'abandonne.

Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je l'aime, n'est ce pas ?

J'espère que je ne l'aime pas …

Putain, _espoir_ et _aimer_ dans la même phrase… C'est qu'il me perverti le Gryffondor, j'en devient guimauve. Pathétique …

Normalement il arrive entre six et sept heure. Il est bientôt huit heure et toujours pas de Harry.

Et moi qui m'inquiètes … Il est peut être dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ? Peut être qu'il ne veut plus me voir ? Ou qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Il me manque déjà…

……………………………**..…..**

Cela fait neuf jours que je ne l'ai pas vu. Selon Hermione, il est parti en mission avec Dumbledore.

Je suis mort de trouille. Pétrifié. Terrorisé. Tétanisé. Tout ce que vous voulez.

Vous imaginez, s'il lui arrive quelque chose ? S'il meure ?

Je n'aurais pas pu lui dire. Il serait mort sans jamais savoir.

Sans que je ne puisse jamais plus lui avouer. Lui susurrer ces trois mots au creux de l'oreille.

Oui, je vire au romantisme. C'est entièrement sa faute. Mais j'assume quand même.

Quelqu'un frappe a la porte. Si c'est encore Blaise je le tue. Il se sent obligé de venir me voir toutes les heures. Il me fait ses petits discours comme quoi il faut que je retourne en cours. Que je suis ridicule. J'assume.

« Entre ! »

Oh putain. Ce sourire. C'est Harry ! Harry qui me prend dans ses bras. Harry qui m'embrasse.

Nous avons discuté toute la soirée. Il m'a expliqué sa mission. Je lui ai dit combien il m'avait manqué.

Je lui dirai plus tard que je me suis engagé aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phénix durant son absence.

Je suis maintenant dans ses bras, dans mon lit. Dans notre lit.

La lune nous éclaire. Je sais qu'il ne dort pas.

« Harry ? »

« Oui Dray ? »

Respire un bon coup Draco.

« Je t'aime. »

Il me regarde. Et me sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi Dray. Depuis un peu trop longtemps pour mon propre bien. »

Je le sens resserrer l'étreinte autour de mes hanches. Je me blottit bien fort contre lui.

J'ai un sourire complètement béat accroché aux lèvres.

Que voulez vous, je suis amoureux …

FIN 

C'est complètement guimauve, je vous le concède .

J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même !

J'ai beaucoup aimé me mettre à la place de Draco ! Je ne suis pas sûre que ça donne un résultat très cohérent …

Une review pour savoir ce que vous avez pensez de ce oneshot serait la bienvenue !

Désolé, pour l'instant je n'y réponds pas, je ne sais pas trop comment faire puisqu'on ne peut pas répondre après le chapitre …

Mais je vais m'informer, et ça ne saurait tarder !

Bisous à tous !

Shikamaru27 ( JuJ )


End file.
